Is She Gone?
by izzybell4life
Summary: Tommy thinks about Katherine. My first fic, so sorry if it's bad!!!!


__

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Saban. The song "Gone" is by Nsync. Not mine, not ever!!

Author's Note: This is a Tommy/Katherine fic; if you don't like them don't read it!!! If you have constructive criticism, please tell me, but don't just e-mail me talking about this should be Tommy and Kim. This is my opinion, and you have plenty of other Tommy/Kim fics to keep you happy. OK? This is my first fanfic, and _I hope to improve on my writing. It's just an idea I had, so if you are still here please read and respond. THANK YOU!!!!! J _

Is She Gone?

By: SweetGirl

Tommy Oliver sat down at his apartment after a long day of work of racing at the track, and going over some plans with his best friend. His best friend, Jason Lee Scott and himself were about to open a new dojo.

He started to think about that familiar flash of blonde he had saw in the crowd after he had finished racing. He knew it was just a coincidence, because he knew that Katherine Hillard was thousands of miles away, dancing her heart out, and being called *dazzling, graceful, stunning, and a fantastic dancer* by London's top critics. He was happy for her, he told himself, but he couldn't help but feel that he was missing apart of himself while she was gone. They had talked on the phone and e-mailed each other, but it wasn't the same. Then suddenly he was snapped out of his trance when he heard a song on the radio. He never was a big fan of Nsync, but this song was connected with him as he listened. 

__

There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home yeah  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
and left me alone  
and I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange (mmmm)  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  


He remembered the day that she had told him that she was leaving to go of to London. He couldn't believe it at first. He knew that he would never stop her from doing what she had to do, but he had been worried that the same thing that happened to Kimberly and him, would happened to them two. He didn't think that he could take that, because what he felt for Katherine was stronger, and Kim and himself were meant to be friends, which they were. But then he told himself that it didn't matter, and that he would always love her, even to the day that he died. She would be home this summer, but that was still another two months away. 

__

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
(Can't get you off my mind)  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
(touch your face)  
But the truth remains..  
  
You're gone..  
You're gone.. (baby you're gone)  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're...  


He could say that he was ok with this whole situation, but he would only be lying to himself again. He still remembered her beautiful sapphire eyes, the way that she used to just talk to him, even her sweet shampoo scented hair. If only he could tell her that he loved her. 

__

Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone, no, no  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?  
The time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
(guess that's my life without you)  
and maybe I could change my every day (yeah)  
But baby I don't want to  


He hadn't told her how he felt before she left because he had been afraid. He had been afraid that if he gave her his heart, that one day she wouldn't love him back. Now he wished he had trusted her better and had just told her. Even if she didn't know it, she had his heart, always. He could of picked up the phone and told her that, but that didn't feel right.

__

So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
(take my mind off missing you)  
and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do  
  
Yeeaah....  


He had thrown himself into his racing, and opening the dojo so he wouldn't think about her. It had worked, but not for long. He hoped that with all his heart and soul, that she loved him as much as he loved her. 

What will I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby who will I be  
Now that we are apart  
Am I still in your heart?  
Baby why don't you see?  
That I need you here with me  
Oohhh...  


I've been sitting here (sittin' here)  
Can't get you off my mind (can't get you off of my mind)  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
(the truth remains you're gone)

He just wished that it wasn't too late to tell her that he needed to be with her. He even considered calling right then and there because it wasn't too late; but then he remembered the time change. Kat would be sleep by now, probably worn out from all the hard work she did. He told himself that he would call her in the morning, if she were home. She never seemed to be home. Hope she's ok Tommy told himself. 

"Well I better get to bed" Tommy thought to himself. As he walked to his room he heard the doorbell ring. 

"Wonder who that could be" he said as he walked to the door. It was raining out, and everybody that he knew would be asleep. 

__

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Gone  
You're gone..  
  
But the truth remains  
You're....  


When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Katherine standing at his doorway, wearing a black skirt, pink top, black boots, and a leather tie around jacket. _  
_

"Where's a camera when you need one" said Katherine with her Australian accented voice, smiling at the look on Tommy's face.

"Kat, I don't believe it." Tommy finally said once he got over his shock. 

"Can I come in?" she asked 

"I'll do you one better" he said, as he picked her up into his arms, and carried her inside. He knew that this time he wouldn't let her get away. He finally felt complete, and that was exactly what he was going to tell her. 

Authors Note: I know this song didn't go right with the ending, but I still felt like writing it. THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
